An Orphan's Tale
by Wild Fantasy
Summary: Myra, an orphan Lombax, sets out on a quest to find the parents she never knew to exact revenge. What if she found out that her parents are closer than she thinks? Please review! POSTPONED FOR NOW, SORRY! Anyways, please review or comment!
1. Myra

**Author's Note:** This is my first Ratchet and Clank fic and I hope you like it! R and C rox my damn sox!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ratchet and Clank. Nuff said.

--------------------------------------------

A little Lombax maid walked down the many dirt roads of Veldin.

"Boring."

She noticed some alien birds flying in the orange skies of her home planet. She sighed.

"Still boring."

Her orange fur was slightly ruffled from the cool winds blowing around her area. Her blue eyes looked up at the orange sky with great boredom.

"Life sucks."

The Lombax wore a white T-shirt, black pants, and a navy blue jacket. Her tail, sleek and long, poked from a hole in her pants and just swished mindlessly from side to side. Fierce green eyes surveyed the hometown of Veldin she always lived in, Rocket Town. Another sigh got out of her mouth as her standing posture slumped and her hands went into her pant pockets. Her ears drooped a bit.

"Back to home I go..."

----------------------------------------

"Oh, Myra, where've you been?" shrieked a dumpy looking robot as she rushed forward to the approaching Lombax.

"Chill, Ma, nothing happened." replied Myra. The robot called "Ma" just gave her a stern look, her fluorescent purple eyes staring right into Myra's blue eyes.

"Sorry, it's just that the orphans were worried for you..." Before Ma completed that sentence, a lot of kids began to storm in the living room they were currently talking in.

"Yay, Myra's back!" orphans squealed out loud as they clambered all over the two. Little Blargians and other aliens were eager to talk to the brooding teenage Lombax. "Myra, where'd you go?" "Can I yank your tail?" "Don't worry, Myra, we've been good!"

Myra smiled as she tried to answer all their questions. "I was only walking...don't you touch my tail...that's good to hear..." Myra simply loved the little ones, and she always wondered why they were abandoned. Just like she was. A small growl rumbled in her throat as she thought of the "parents" that just dumped her in some orphanage. Her fists tightened and her fur seemed to stiffen. The orphans didn't notice the change in character and just kept hugging her and pestering her with simple questions. Ma shook her head.

"You're thinking about that again, aren't you?" the robot woman surmised. Myra nodded.

"I mean, what else can I think about? I was bored out of my _mind_ outside and the case about my parents keep coming up." Myra grumbled. She then knelt down to the sea of orphans. "Can you give us some alone time, please?" The orphans giggled and began to go upstairs to their humble abode.

"Bye, Myra!" They squealed out.

A sigh escaped from her furry lips and said, "I wonder, why do parents just leave their kids alone? Aren't children part of their plan of a happy life or something?"

Ma just looked at the Lombax. "I know, sweetheart, it's just that some things are more complicated than others."

"How complicated can it be?" Myra asked, "children are so innocent and if parents just ditch them..." Another small growl rumbled in her throat. "I'd kill them."

Ma's eyes widened. "Kill them?" she shouted. "How can you say such a thing? Not all parents are cruel, you never met all of them, or know of the reasons of abandonment..."

"I have experience in abandonment," Myra growled, "and I just want to kill my parents for what they did." Her hands began to tighten again, and her teeth were bared.

"Now now dear, just think. Your parents never wanted you to suffer. Maybe there was some different circumstances that made it difficult for them to take care of you." Ma walked forward and stroked Myra's arm. "You were fortunate. Your parents actually sent you to this orphanage. They didn't just _abandon_ you."

The cold steel made contact with her warm fur, and goosebumps erupted where steel met skin. Myra blinked in surprise. "My parents...didn't abandon me?" the Lombax asked faintly. The arm Ma was stroking gently reacted quickly and grabbed it with a tight hold. "You met my parents! Who were they?" She demanded. Ma began to tremble a bit and her wide eyes met Myra's.

"I'm sorry, child, but I was sworn not to tell!" Ma stammered.

Myra grew angry. "Please tell me! I always wanted to know..." She pursed her lips. "At least tell me...how does my dad look like? Or mom? What race are they? Are they both Lombax?"

Ma laughed. "Relax. That was too many questions!" Then her face got serious. "But I was sworn not to tell."

Myra gave an audible growl. "Fine! Don't tell me! I'll find out myself!" She began to go upstairs to her room, her face stone-hard with anger. "Why won't she say anything?" Myra asked aloud. Her tail was stiff and straight, the way tails got when the owner was angry with any situation.

"Myra, where're ya goin?" asked three orphans. She noticed three Blargian children, two girls and a guy, wearing a similar outfit of black pants and a white T-shirt. Their skin was the usual Blargian red. Their green eyes were wide and expectant.

"Hey Kit, Kyle, Karla. I'm not going anywhere." replied the Lombax as she went into her room. The three triplets followed Myra into her room.

The room was typically teenager. The bed was all messy, and several posters of Courtney Gears were posted all over the place. Clutter and trash littered the place and an abandoned model of prototype things lay on the single desk that was in the corner in her room. Myra immediately began to pack. "Hey, I thought that you weren't going anywhere!" Kyle said aloud. He tugged at Myra's bag as he said, "Did you find your parents?"

"No," Myra replied. "I'm gonna look for them." She packed in some other clothes and clutter. "Maybe I will find my parents. Depends."

"And what you gonna do when you find your pawents?" asked Kit in a high-pitched voice.

Myra didn't think of that. What would she do when she finds her parents? "I really don't know."

"Are your parents in this planet?" Karla squeaked, standing behind Kyle as she dragged her Protopet plushie in one arm.

"Maybe." Myra said simply. She took a prototype weapon she made with her own two hands and stuffed it in her bag. She was a tinkerer, and the way she created weapons was a natural ability for her. The weapon she presently stuffed was one of the working weapons she trusted would work.

"Revenge," Kyle said solemly. Myra froze. "What?" she asked bleakly.

"You want revenge for what your parents did, right?" Kyle stated. The flustered Lombax blinked.

"How did you know?" she said. Kyle and the other two giggled, as though the question was unnessecary. "Your weapon is a pwototype you cweated. You called it 'Revenge'." Kit replied.

Myra smiled. She holstered her bag onto her back and headed out the hall of the second-floor building. "Can we come to?" Kyle asked.

"No," Myra answered. "I don't know where I'm going, and there's danger outside too. You can get hurt." The triplets began to protest, yanking on the Lombax's pack as she trudged down the stairs to get outside. "We wanna go, you are our friend!" The kids whined, and they still kept pulling on her backpack. Myra was stronger and just kept walking, apparently not bothered with the pull of the triplets. Ma was by the stairs, looking at Myra with a look of despair.

"Please, don't leave!" she begged. Ma noticed her pack and right away knew what the hard-headed Lombax was going to set out to do.

"Why!" Myra demanded. "I want to know who my parents are, it's hard to resist to want to know who they are!"

"There is a reason why you can't leave!" Ma shouted. "Please do not go!"

"Then tell me, why can't I leave!" Myra growled. Ma fell silent. "I cannot tell you. I was sworn not to tell."

A cry of anguish arose from the throat of the pissed Myra as she made to leave the orphanage. She set to a full run as Ma began to scream at what was happening. For a robot, she showed a lot of emotion.

"Time to find the ones that abandoned me..." Myra growled, and she began to run towards Kyzil Plateau.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside Veldin's system..._

(computer screen shows an image of the orphanage in Rocket Town)

"Hon, I think this is the place."

"Maybe. How would I remember, the delivery was rushed."

"Don't say that! Hope Ma kept to her promise..."

"Relax, she's a family friend! Trust her on this."

"Hey, it's been 16 years since we left our daughter in Veldin. Wonder how she turned out?"

"Maybe like Captain Quark..."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding. Mission was too long, we missed out on her childhood...Hope she forgives us for this."

"Since when have you been this sentimental, Ratchet? What about the wisecracks you pull off?"

"This matter is a little too important to make fun of Sasha. I'm ready to meet her."

"So am I."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** So, what did you think? Please review, I want to know what can I improve upon and stuff!

**Cloud:** Wonder what happens next...

**Me:** So do I!

**Sephiroth:** (sweatdrop) You're the one writing the frickin' story!

**Me:** Shove it, one-winged freak.

**Sephiroth:** As you wish! (stabs me with Masamune)

**Me:** When I said shove it, I didn't mean the weapon...(dies)

**Cloud:** Keep up with the times, bro. (runs off to save me)

**Sephiroth:** That joke was funny anyways. A phrase with an ironic twist. (hums "One-winged Angel")


	2. A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:** Hi, it's me again!! Sorry for the long update, but school stinks. Along with many other things...anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the seriously awesome Ratchet and Clank...but I DO own my OC's!

-------------------------------

The dust of the road she ran on floated around her. Her feet, in relentless rhythm, pushed from the jagged road as she tried to seek her next destination. Determined blue eyes looked forward on the road she was in, and her mind was set to meet the parents she never knew.

Her feet skidded to an abrupt stop.

_Okay, who am I looking for? _The question popped out as Myra ran on to seek her parents. She was heated up to look for her family, and now, in the middle of nowhere, she realized that the chances of her parents living in the same planet she was in was pretty slim. The determination in her eyes seemed to die out, and the usual sullen mood settled on her face._ Wow, was this useless..._

"Why's she stopping?" asked a little voice soflty. Myra's ears perked up, and she immediately began to look around for the source of the sound.

"Don't ask me!" a high-pitched female voice chirped.

"Stop pushing!" a squeaky male voice whined.

"No, you stop pushing!" a small female voice piped up.

"Why you..!"

A scuffle was occuring behind a rock just to Myra's right. A heavy cloud of dust gathered around the rock, and little squeaking noises began to issue from there. Myra quickly headed towards the rock and looked behind it to find...

"Kit! Karla! Kyle! What are you doing here?!" Myra shouted, and she grabbed the triplets in a tight hug. She set them on the floor, and immediately switched to mother mode.

"Why are you following me? The area is a dangerous place for children." Myra stated in a stern tone. The triplets looked a bit saddened.

"We didn't want to see you go away." Karla answered.

"You're our friend!" Kit piped up.

"We wanted to go with you." Kyle said aloud.

The young Lombax's face softened considerably. Her eyes looked kindly upon the Blargian triplets. "That's sweet of you guys, but...this is something I need to take care of myself." Myra whispered. The triplets looked at each other.

"Well, if you have to take care of something, let us help!" the three said at the same time.

"You guys need to go back. Please!" Myra pleaded. At this statement the orphans looked at each other with a clever glint in their eyes.

"How can we go back if we followed you?" asked Kit sweetly, putting her arms behind her in a cute way.

"We followed a grown-up all the way here. We need a grown-up to come back." Kyle said smoothly, crossing his arms in cute fashion.

"And...you're the only grown-up around." finished Karla, setting her hands on her hips.

Myra groaned. _Smart little ones..._

"...Fine...you can follow. But!" Myra poke spoke aloud, interrupting the cheering of the little Blargians. "You need to follow my orders. Got it?"

"Yup!" they squeaked at the same time.

The heat was relentless, and the path she had followed continued on. A vast stretch of rock and dirt loomed on either side, the orphanage way behind her. A thin trickle of sweat slid through Myra's fur, and her body felt tired. The triplets were looking around, finding nothing that caught their attention.

"Why did you come here, anyways?" asked Kyle, kicking the rocks beneath his feet.

"I have no idea. I was so set into finding my parents that I set aside logic." Myra said in responce.

"Well, what can you do? We are in a desert. Let's see what we can find." Kit suggested, and she looked at the sky. Her eyes widened. "M-Myra...look!"

"Hmm? What?" Myra stuttered, not paying attention to the little ones.

"The sky! Look up at the sky!" the triplets chanted out loud loud, pointing up. Myra looked and she saw the definite shape of a ship landing near the area they were in.

"Quick, hide!" Myra urged, and the group hid behind the large rock they were near at. The whirring and whining of a ship's thrusters overwhelmed the senses, and the heat from the rockets endulged their bodies. A present thud echoed throughout the desert, and the many machine sounds of the ship were popping up. A hiss was audible, and another thud, softer this time, was heard. Footsteps were heard, and Myra crouched lower behind the rock.

"Wow, did the place look like this when we saw it last time?" a male voice questioned out loud. It was the voice of an adult.

"Can't remember." a female adult voice replied. A sigh was audible.

"I can't remeber the location she was left in, but we landed in a area near our destination." the male voice stated.

"There is no sign of civilization around here." the female voice said with worry.

"Well, we just have to look for it." the male voice replied, and a pair of footsteps were heard.

"Okay, then..." the female voice sighed, and her footsteps joined his. The sounds were approaching closer...

"Myra, I'm scared." whispered Kit. The other twins trembled beside her.

Myra began to put her mind in motion, wondering what she has to do to keep the kids safe. An idea popped into her head, and the answer became clear.

"I'll distract the visitors. You guys stay behind." the Lombax mumbled. The triplets were surprised with the plan, yet they nodded their approval. They knew Mura can take care of herself.

Immediately after their reply, Myra scurried from her hiding place to confront the strangers, adrenaline coursing through her body. What she saw was completely unexpected as she landed gracefully on the dirt floor in front of the strangers.

She saw a couple:a tall, male Lombax and a female Cervantes(did I get that right?). The male Lombax had a light shade of tan fur, and he had green eyes and white teeth. The girl Cervantes had a mysterious light purple shade to her fur, and blue eyes stared at her. They were both almost the exact same height, and Myra guessed that they were about a head taller than her.

"Hello..?" asked the female uncertainly. Myra stared at her with a glare from her blue eyes, and she stood her ground.

"Who are you?!" Myra barked, staring at the strangers before her. The man and woman looked at each other with surprise.

"Some nerve..." the female quipped.

"Rude little squirt..." the male muttered.

"Hey, I asked who the heck you are!" shouted the irate Lombax.

The male shrugged, and Myra saw amusement on his furry face. "The name's Ratchet, squirt."

The female chuckled. "My name's Sasha."

Surprise hit Myra like a bullet from a RYNO. "You mean..._the_ Ratchet and Sasha?" she gushed out.

Both Ratchet and Sasha stared at the young Lombax, a bit confused by the sudden mood changes of the teenager. First she was hostile, and now she was all admiring.

"What is a young one like you doing in the middle of a desert?" asked Sasha, her pretty face tilted a bit on the side with curiosity."With this kind of heat, there has to be an important reason for you to be out here."

Myra shuffled in posture, a sudden shyness pervading her mood. "Actually, there is a reason." Her face then hardened. "And that's none of your business."

"None of our business..." Ratchet echoed. He smirked. "What happened to the kissy-kissy attitude a moment ago? Forgot who we are?"

Myra grew angrier. "I remember. The issue is still my business and my business only." She turned and walked away.

"Myra, did you kill the strangers?" asked Kyle. He ran towards the Lombax and clutched at her legs. The other two followed Kyle and hugged her legs.

"Who are they?" Kit asked. She walked towards Ratchet and took a good long look at him. "He looks like you! Just taller."

"Why are the little ones with you?" Sasha asked aloud, looking at the three triplets with worry. Myra groaned. The triplets just stared at the two strangers, curiosity apparent on their faces.

"That's Ratchet and Sasha." Myra told the children. They squealed with glee.

"Cool! _The_ Ratchet and Sasha?" Karla squeaked out. This seemed to entertain Ratchet; his face looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Hon, I think we're famous here." Ratchet said in a casual voice despite his happy nature for the attention.

Sasha grinned, and slid an arm around the Lombax's muscular waist. "I guess we are."

Seeing that the couple was really close, Karla gave a tiny giggle. "You must love each other lots!"

Ratchet gave a soft smile and gently placed a hand on Sasha's head, placing it on the crook of his shoulder. "We do." Ratchet replied with feeling. He suddenly began to take strides out to the path opposite of where Myra ran. "We need to look for a place called Rocket Town. Know where it is?" Ratchet asked.

Myra saw how the two acted so close together, and her anger subsided. "Rocket Town...you just walk," she pointed the location, "right that direction. Why?"

"We need to pick someone up." Sasha answered, walking in front of the girl Lombax. "It's urgent that we pick her up."

The answer. An answer that made Myra freeze, letting the knowledge sweep through her. "Pick someone up?" she asked in a quiet voice with disbelief. Rocket Town was one of the poorest locations in the planet Veldin, and it was well-known for all the orphanages cramped in that solitary piece of land. The place where parents would just dump a child. There is no casino, no reservation to leave a person there for a time of enjoyment, so leaving a person to enjoy himself is just plain stupid._ Ratchet...and Sasha...abandoned someone..?_ The idea alone made the heat in Myra flare up, and she noticed Sasha standing right in front of her. The fool. How can two famous heroes abandon someone, possibly their child?

Sasha stared curiously at the young Lombax's face, seeing a blank look. "Yes, we are picking someone up...our child."

A tear threatened to burst out of her eye. She saw orphans who grew up cold and bitter because the knowledge of the parents abandoning them made them feel worthless. She knew she was one of the bitter orphans Ma had to put up with. Maybe their child, if it grew up, turned bitter and cold too. An idea sparked up.

"Oh, wait a second! Rocket Town wasn't the way I pointed out. It's that way." Myra pointed to her right, a full 90 degrees away from the true location. Sasha just stared at her, a suspicious frown set on her pretty face. Sasha seemed to believe her, and ran towards Ratchet.

"Hon, the girl says that the location is somewhere else." the woman said. Ratchet turned around.

"Are you sure..?" he asked slowly, looking at Myra with a calculating glare.

Myra flinched from the look. "Why the hostility?" she asked.

"You're a native to the place, right?" Ratched said loudly, leering at Myra's blue eyes.

She tilted her head innocently. "Yes, I am, and yes, I did a mistake. I wasn't able to think clearly out in the desert heat, you know."

The triplets, still hugging Myra's legs, looked at her with a curious glance.

"Wait a minute, Sasha, isn't the location over..." The triplet's voices were suddenly muffled by the young Lombax's hands.

"Kids. Saying the most darnedest things..." Myra explained.

Sasha shrugged, and went to the fake area Myra pointed out.

_There, you won't hurt the child with your presence..._Myra thought bitterly. Just as soon as she thought that, and explosion was heard far off in the distance, right at the area Myra ran away from. Black, acrid smoke unfurled in the horizon, and terror filled Myra's heart. _That's where..._

"The orphanage!" Myra shrieked, and she began to run back to her home, only to be stopped by beams of lasers exploding right in front of her.

---------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Okay, very sorry for that long update, but I just want to let you know that I will constantly be updating, so no worries, okay?


	3. The Enemy and False Hope

**Author's Note: **Okay, this is the next chapter, and, as usual, please review!!

**Disclaimer: **You know I don't own Ratchet and Clank, but I do own my OC's!

---------------------------------------

The lasers made contact right in front of the bewildered Lombax. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and began to pull her back.

"Don't gape like an idiot!! Move it!!" Ratchet commanded harshly. Myra momentarily blanched, and she ran towards the ship that the strange couple came in. The triplets followed behind, crying their little hearts out. Black ships began to land there, and they had a green stripe horizontally around the middle. To Ratchet, the ships looked oddly familiar...

"I thought we got rid of him!" Ratchet called out to Sasha. Sasha took a quick glance at the aircrafts, and her blue eyes widened.

"This can't be.."

Everyone got inside the ship, and immediately after they were in, the ship started to blast off.

"Ratchet, what is going on?" A metallic voice inquired. Myra turned to the speaking figure. She recognized Clank.

"This looks bad, remnants of his fleet still exist." Ratchet reported, his face grave.

"They destroyed an area, it seems." Sasha said glumly. She pointed at the direction that was filled with smoke, and Myra knew it was the orphanage.

_Everyone died..._

Clank began to type on the master computer, trying to find some info. "It seems that the location that was destroyed was an orphanage that resided in Rocket Town." Clank announced, staring at the data before him.

_That confirms it, _Myra thought sadly. _My home was destroyed, and everyone else in it._

"Did you say...an orphanage?" Sasha whispered. Myra turned at her direction, and she caught the czar's knees go limp. Ratchet immediately ran to her and helped her up, tring to console her.

"No..no...NOOOOO!!" Sasha wailed, tears pouring out of her eyes as she buried her face on Ratchet's chest. The male Lombax's face was stony, and Myra knew that he was grieving.

"I am sorry, Ratchet and Sasha." Clank said in a monotone voice. "It seems that he knew about your offspring."

"Bastard..." Ratchet hissed vehemently, staring at the ships that continued to shoot around the orphanage.

"We are departing," Clank announced. Myra looked at the window, and she saw the ship go at high speed out of the planet's orbit. She saw one of the computer windows. Her home planet disappeared in a few seconds, and inky blackness and little stars replaced the scenery.

"By the way, who are they?" Clank asked, pointing at Myra and the triplets.

"They are natives to the planet Veldin," Ratchet answered blankly. "They were chance people we talked to."

"Sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves!" Myra exclaimed. She felt awkward, introducing herself while a family grieved. "But I guess we'll save that for later..." Myra muttered, scuffing the cold floor of the ship with her feet.

The triplets ran towards Sasha, and big smiles were on their faces. "There, there, Sashy," the little Blargians cooed. "We lost people too, so talk to us sometime, please?"

The czar just smiled slightly, and she patted their heads. "Thank you."

Karla giggled, and she ran into the interior of the ship. Kyle just stood next to Sasha, patting her arm. Kit then walked towards Clank, examining the robot.

"Now what are we going to do?" the czar said, her eyes downcast and her poise hunched. Ratchet shook his head.

"I have no idea..."

"Excuse me, but who is 'he'? Why was your child in that orphanage?" Myra asked. The couple stared at her until Ratchet answered her.

"'He' is Drek." the male Lombax answered. "And the reason I...wait a minute? What did the three squirts said? They lost people too?"

Ratchet walked towards Kit. "Did you belong in that orphanage that was destroyed?" Ratchet asked sternly. Kit looked at him with big eyes, and she nodded.

"My friends lived there, and I miss them." Kit said sadly. She then proceeded to examine Clank.

"Hey, you!" Ratchet barked at the Lombax girl. She flinched a bit. "What's your name?"

"Myra." she replied.

"Did you live in that orphanage that was destroyed?" Ratchet asked, a bit of desparation clinging to his voice.

Suddenly Myra knew where he was getting at. "I didn't live in that orphanage. I just travel into different places, and help out people who needed it." Myra found herself lying. "I was born in Kyzil Plateau."

Ratchet's ears drooped, and he looked sad. "Okay..."

"Why do you ask?" Myra asked. Ratchet closed his eyes.

"I thought that you were...Never mind." Ratchet then walked away. Sasha followed.

"Oh, before we leave...you are welcome here, until your home planet is safe." Sasha said warmly before leaving with the sad Lombax. When they were gone, Myra heaved a sigh of relief.

"Miss Myra," Clank's voice rang out. "Will you please tell the Blargian child to stop probing me? I must focus upon reaching our next destination."

"Kit, come on." Myra mumbled softly. Kit giggled, and she patted Clank's head.

"Bye, Mister Robot!" she squeaked out, and she wobbled off towards the young Lombax, and then held her hand. "Did Ratchet think you were his kid?" Kit asked, looking directly at Myra's blue irises.

"Maybe..." she whispered, then she shook her head. "Nah. How can it be me in the first place? There were a buch of Lombax orphans along with me. Maybe one of them was the kid. God, I'm going to miss the orphanage."

Kit laughed. "You worry too much. Relax. Maybe during our trip we will find your mama and dada." She ran squealing towards the direction Karla has gone.

----------------------------------

"Why us? Why did our child have to die?" Sasha spoke softly.

"Drek was onto us. He wanted revenge." Ratchet answered.

"Do you think that..."

"Myra is our kid? Nah. She was born in Kyzil Plateau. Our kid was born in Rocket Town. Forgot about that?"

"You know, three hours of pain can seriously hurt the head. You try it sometime."

"Anyways, She wasn't her."

"Hmmm...so the mission was in vain."

"Don't worry, everything will work out. I'll make sure the bastard pays for what he did..."

-------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Review, review, review!!!! Please!!


End file.
